Anthony Leone vs. Frank Baca
The fight was in the Bellator 2013 summer series bantamweight tournament semifinals. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Feeling each other out, Leone landed a leg kick. 4:35. Leone landed an inside kick. Baca landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick. 4:15. Leone landed an inside kick. 4:00 left. Leone landed a body kick. And another. Baca landed a jab. Leone landed a right. 3:35. Leone landed an inside kick and a body kick, checked inside kick landed and he ate an inside kick. 3:15 as Baca landed an inside kick. Nice head movement from Baca, slipping three wide right hooks. 3:00. Leone landed a body kick, very good footwork from both indeed, Leone landed an inside kick. Leone landed a hard leg kick. Baca replied. Inside kick too. 2:35. Leone landed a leg kick and ate a jab. Right to the body landed for Leone there. 2:15. Leone landed a leg kick. 2:00. Baca landed a jab and another. Leone landed a leg kick. And an inside kick. And a leg kick. 1:35 as Leone caught a leg kick landing a right and a left hook. And a leg kick there. Baca replied. 1:15 as Baca dropped him with a hard counter right, pounced. Side control, three or four lefts, mounted. Leone turtled up. 1:00. Leone working a single. Baca defending. Short lefts. 35. Leone turtled up hugging the leg eating left hammerfists. 15. I believe this is in New Mexico by the way. Baca keeps defending there. He stuffed another. The first round ended, 10-9 Baca. "Start this off like a new round, don't run out there like you're right where you were," Baca's coach told him wisely. Jimmy disagreed by the way, 10-9 Leone. The second round began and they touched gloves. Leone landed an inside kick and another. Leone landed a leg kcik, inside kick. 4:30. Baca replied to the outside leg. 4:15. Baca feinting. Leone landed an inside kick there. 4:00. Baca jabbed the body. Leone landed a right and a left hook, nice combo. Baca sprawled a single there. 3:35. Nice defense. 3:15 as Baca sprawled again there. Great balance. 3:00. "The body." Leone still working hard for it. Baca seems calm. 2:35. It's his hometown too. Leone won't give up. 2:15. Jimmy keeps saying it's a mistake. 2:00. Baca landed a few rights under. More right hammerfists. Baca sprawled a double there nicely, thought kimura. 1:35. A few right elbows to the back. Leone got the double. Baca standing. Leone taking the back. One hook. 1:15. Leone working for the choke already. 1:00. 35 as Baca defended the choke again. "Get up Frank, get up!" Leone fighting for the choke. 15. Lol dumbass cameraman. Leone fighting for it. Two rights, another. A left. The second round ended, 10-9 Leone without a doubt. "Wear him out on the feet first, hard leg kick give me a flurry to set up the shot, then beat the shit out of this kid. One round apiece, we need this round," they told Leone. "Stay off the cage. Combos, get loose," they told Baca, "we need this round. Movement." Tape issue for Baca. "Good refereeing." The third round began. The crowd chanted Baca and they touched gloves, Leone landed an inside kick and ate one. Ate another. Baca landed an inside kick there, 4:35. Leone shot for a double, Baca defended but Leone got it. He got a hook, 4:15. Trying hard for the choke. 4:00. It's in and Baca tapped, damn. Leone went wild.